Someone to love me
by CarrieG6
Summary: Hermione looks back on how she feel in love with the most unlikely person and learned to trust again after she goes through a horrible experience.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue   
  
She had known him for years. He had been cruel, nasty, mean, snotty and down right evil. So she knew he must of had some other reason for wanting to be with her. Anything at all be side's real love. Especially after all she had been through. Everyone had known and he had shown real concern but she couldn't trust him not yet anyways. She remembered the day well and all the one's after that to. It was for-ever embedded in her memory and she loved it. Now she feel's like it's time for everyone to no her story. The Story of Hermione Lynn Granger and Draco Lucifer Malfoy. 


	2. Someone to love me Chapter 1

~Chapter One~  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
I was just 16 years old it couldn't be true. I couldn't be pregant! Not with that monsters child. But it wasn't her baby's fault so I decided to keep it. That's when my world came crashing down my parent's had disowned me! They said horrible things to me, told me I wasn't nothing but a disgrace to their family. Keeping a baby I had forced on me and I was keeping it! My parents hated me now and everyone else would to. The taxi I had been in came to a hault. "Here we are miss" The driver said politely. I brushed away my tears. "Thank you very much sir "I said handing him the money and a nice tip. He smiled at me. I hurried to platform 3 and 9/3.When I crossed everyone there turned to look at me. I noticed everyone had a look of pity and sorrow even some Slytherin's. "Hey Hermione " I heard a soft voice say. I turned to see Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. I smiled at them "Hi" I said quietly. Lavender busted into tears and hugged me tightly "Oh Hermione I'm so sorry this happened to you! How are you? Your keeping the baby right? How is it? My mom gave me some stuff to help you says you can owl her anytime you need to, she would love to help you out. And your welcome to stay with us at anytime. "Lavender said all in one breathe. I cried in happiness "I thought you guys would hate me" They all got looks of astonishment. "That's crazy! Don't think that Hermione" Neville said. They all three hugged her one by one and then they had a group hug. "If you need anything let us no" Dean said. I smiled brightly. "You guys are the best" They smiled and walked away. I stood there for a minute before a crash turned my attention to the barrier. The Weasley clan, Harry, Sirius and Professor Lupin had all just came through the barrier. I cautiously walked over to them. Ginny spotted me first and nearly killed Harry and George running over to me. She hugged me tightly. I could feel the young girls tears on me. "I missed you so much Herm "I had become like a sister to the youngest Weasly and only girl besides Mrs.Weasley. Soon everyone had exchanged hugs and giving me their blessings. Mrs.Weasley said she would be more then happy to help me and the baby out when the time came. I smiled at everyone. "I love you guys "I said simply before heading to get on the train. I never noticed the pair of Blue-Grey eyes watching me. I never saw the look of remorse, regret or the guiltiness the eyes held. Though I wish I had.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
I had watched her from the minute she had came through the barrier and everyone had silenced to look at her.I had to keep myself  
  
from yelling at everyone to mind there own business.  
  
"You could just apologize instead of staring at her "I turned to see my mother, Pansy, Blaise, Marus, Crab and Goyle all looking at me. "I'm sure she could use someone right now Draco " Mother added. "She doesn't no it was Uncle who did it to her and I'm not going to very well be the one who points it out, she hates me enough to last a lifetime. "I said walking away. Blasie stopped me" Your not your father man, you are capable of loving someone and of someone loving you. You no you couldn't have stopped him from doing it even if you wanted to. So stop feeling guilty about that and talk to her for God's sake. Its already been made appoint that a lot of us were under the Imprerio by are fathers I bet she could forgive you. "I paused but then continued without looking back. "He's right Draco! Talk to her!" Pansy called after me. I knew that Blasie and Pansy had sent her owl's apologizing a million times and she had forgiven them and they were on a road to great friendships. I signed and bumped into someone sending them into a nearby open compartment. I quickly reached out to grab the person. I knew she was female and I pulled her up right. "I'm so sorry are you ok" The girl turned to reveal Hermione Granger. She looked at me and backed away quickly tripping in the process. I reached out and caught her. She looked frightened. "Relax Granger I'm not going to hurt you especially since your pregnant. "I said softly. She looked into my eyes  
  
and saw that I was serious. She relaxed and actually smiled at me" How are you Malfoy?" She asked obviously trying to be nice. I took a seat and motioned for her to do the same she did and looked at me. "I'm doing ok, My mom's going to be teaching this year so I'm glad she's going to be closer to me and safe. "Hermione smiled. "That's good, I'm glad your mom is ok. "I looked at her shocked. "She would love to meet you ya no" I said. She nodded "Ok" We sat in silence. "Ok I can't take this what is your problem?" I questioned. "What?" I jumped up" Why are just forgiving me and talking to me? Asking me how AM doing when YOUR the one who was raped! "She winced at this and tears filled her eyes." I'm sorry I was just being friendly" She said softly sniffling. "Well Don't be I DONT DESERVE IT!"I yelled. "Why not?" She asked. I grew angry I grabbed her roughly and pulled her up" Because! you want to no! FINE!! I'll tell you! It was MY uncle who raped you! And I knew! Ok I knew and I didn't even TRY to help you! So STOP being so damn friendly! Yell at me! Slap me do something! "Tears were spilling out of her eyes now as I pushed her down in the seat and exited the room. I found that practically everyone had heard my confession. Some looked confused, others looked like they were going to kill me and some girls were even crying. Blasie, Crab, Goyle, Marucs and Pansy all looked at me in shock. Mother was there to. As was Professor Snape and Tawny and Sirius and Lupin.I could see several people holding Weasley back. "Let him go" I said. Potter was one of the ones holding Weasley back "What he asked letting him go. "Let him go! What are you deaf?" They all exchanged questioning glances but let Ron go. "WAIT!" Everyone turned to Goyle. "Stop it" I hissed at him. Though everyone had heard. "What the hell is your problem Draco? Tell them the truth!" He said. Potter stepped forward "What is it the truth" He asked I turned to him "YOU JUST HEARD THE FUCKING TRUTH!"I yelled. "He's lying! That's not the truth! He tried to help Hermione but he was put in the dungeon's so he couldn't! Now he just feels guilty" Pansy said I turned to her and glared the most hateful look I could. "Your pay for that Pansy" I said threatening. She shrink back a bit. "Is that the truth?" Weasley asked. I looked at everyone's faces and let my guard down for the first time in front of everyone. "Fine its true! Are you happy now?" I asked. "You should tell Hermione "Weasley said I glared at him "I would like to think she's safer not being near me" I said. "Well she might be safer but she sure as hell wont be happier" Potter said." And if you feel so guilty you could at least talk to her and help her out" He added. I glared at him before trying to find a empty compartment.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I sat crying listening to what was going on in the hall. When Pansy had confessed the truth I was suddenly very confused and then him saying I was safer without him. If only he knew how un-true that was at the moment. The compartment door opened and a beautiful woman came in. She smiled warmly at me "I'm Nacraissa Malfoy its a pleasure to meet you Hermione "I smiled hesitatingly. "Nice to meet you "I replied softly. She sat down a crossed from me. "You'll have to excuse Draco he just doesn't really no what to do right now and perhaps he thought he was making a choice for the both of you that was for the best. "I looked at her questingly "Do you think its for the best? "I asked. She smiled. "Not at all he'll come around sooner or later don't give up on my dear" She said before standing. "We'll be arriving soon "She added before leaving.  
  
During the sorting ceremony I had a great time but soon it was time to head up to the common rooms. I noticed Draco heading to the forbidden floor and I decided to follow him. I needed to talk to him without making a scene. So I hurried after him.  
  
Draco's POV   
  
I knew she was following me. I could since it. It was kind of weird in a way. When I figured we were far enough away to talk without anyone finding us. I spoke. "Stalking is a illegal you know" I heard her gasp slightly. I turned around and looked at her" Did you want something?" If I kept my guard up I would be ok. She bit down on her lip nervously. "I'm not you know" She said.  
  
"Not what?" I asked .She stepped closer to me and looked into my eyes. "Safer not being with you "I looked back into her eye's startled. "Yes you are "I replied softly. "I don't care if he was your uncle, your not him. So just forget about it ok. "Reality hit and I stepped back. "Stop Ok !I can't take you just forgiving me for everything just like that! "I noticed the tears in her eyes and I turned around not wanting to see her like that. I felt her touch my shoulder and pull me around to face her." Please stop making excuses ok. I don't care and if you feel guilty like its your fault then do this for me. Just be my friend and forget everything else. "Her eyes looked into mine pleading. She really had beautiful eyes that I could stare into for ever. "Ok" I said softly tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She smiled brightly and hugged me. I slowly responded. "Ok I need to go to bed now baby's sake, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled and turned practically skipping. I signed and headed after her to the Slytherin common room.  
  
All the Professors, Sirius, Lupin and Arthur Weasley crowded around a crystal ball and watched the exchange of the two. "Aw yes things are going to get more interesting, A lot more interesting "Professor Tawny said. They all exchanged looks with one another. "Good and Bad" She added. The Professors said their Good-nights and headed to there own chambers to sleep. 


	3. Someone to love me Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I awoke feeling surprisingly wonderful. I knew deep down it was because of her new friendship with Malfoy .But I didn't want to admit I needed someone .Most of all someone like him. And I wasn't ready to give my trust to anyone let alone a pureblood, slytherin or had called me mudblood for the past 5 years. But I could learn and I was willing to take it slow. I showered quickly dried my hair and decided what to wear. Finally I decided on a plaid skirt that went to a few inches above my knee, then I pulled on a Black shirt that was slightly tight. Then I added my knee highs and mary-Janes. My hair rested on my shoulders sleek and shiny. I grabbed my bag which was considerably lighter. I hurried down the stairs to the Great Hall. I dropped my bad when a hand shot out pulling me into a dark corner. I struggled desperately trying to get lose. "Hold still you filth ! This will be over quickly. "A dark voice said He tried to rip my shirt off. But I bit his hand and Screamed as loud as I could" Please someone help me" I cried. The man was angry he slapped me hard a crossed the face. And mumbled a curse "Curio" I fell in pain that was so unbearable and screamed again. Tears were pouring down my face as he trapped me beneath him.  
  
Goyle's POV  
  
He had been walking with Crab and Pansy talking and laughing when they heard a scream "What the Hell" I said running in that direction. I was frozen when I saw the scene. Luckily Pansy acted "Stupefy" She called. The guy froze and the girl jumped away from him. Crying softly. Pansy looked closed to tears herself "Granger" She said walking carefully towards her. She slid back. "Granger relax I swear I'm not going to hurt you. Are you ok?" Hermione looked up and nodded. "Come on lets take you to the hospital wing "I said. She jumped back faster this time "No No Please don't take me there "We all exchanged confused looks. "I don't want everyone to know, they already pity me please. Just go get Professor Dumbuldor "I nodded and motioned for Crab to follow me. "Stay with her Pansy and but him in a body bind" I come hear her say the spell as myself and Crab ran to the great hall. "Get Draco" I mumbled before running up to the head table. "Professor I need you its very important" I said to him quietly. "What is this about" He asked." Something bad happened to Hermione Please just some with me." He admittedly got up pulling Sirius, Mrs. Malfoy and Professor Snape. I followed them out and Draco and Crab came out after us. I could hear Crab explaining what had happened and Draco cursing louder each second. When we reached the place were Granger and Pansy were. Granger was crying loud now and hard. Pansy was hugging her tightly trying to calm her down. She was crying a bit herself. Sirius and Snape elevated the man to Dumbludors office. Mrs. Malfoy was now to hugging Granger." Come on Hermione, come with me and I'll look you over and make sure your ok. No one will no about this except us ok?" Granger stood on shaking legs and walking slowly with Mrs. Malfoy. She looked shocked to see Draco and paused slightly. She looked like she was going to say something but closed her mouth and started walking again. Draco bit his lip for a second before running to catch up with his mother and Hermione. Both ladies stopped and watched Draco say something it brought a smile to Grangers face. Draco gently took her hand in his and they all started walking again. I turned to Pansy and Crab "Hungry?" I asked. They nodded and we walked to the great hall not saying a word about what had happened to anyone. Well besides Marcus and Blasie who each looked quit sick about the attack but smiled when we told them about Draco and Granger.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When Crab came running up to me frantically I was worried a bit. But then he told me about Hermione and I was pissed and concerned. I followed the professors and Crab and Goyle and watched the scene silently. I knew she wanted to say something to me I could tell. And when she walked away I was having a huge battle with myself and finally decided fuck it and walked up to her and Mother. "Do you want me to come with you? "I asked. She smiled at me and nodded her head. I smiled back and carefully took her hand in mine. She jumped slightly but then relaxed and we walked to Mother's chambers in a comfortable silence. Though my Mother kept smiling at me every few minutes.   
  
Mother motioned Hermione to a chair. I went to let go of her hand so she could sit but she tightened her grip so I sat on the arm. I slowly messaged the back of her hand trying to give her some sort of comfort. She smiled at me adoringly. I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. Things were getting out of hand. I couldn't feel something for her but listening to her as my Mother asked her questions I wanted to kill the person who did this to her. I knew of a way to help her a little bit .I planned on doing it to. "Well I have to be going now, Professor Snape needs to speak to me. You two be careful and Draco dear please walk Hermione to her room. If anyone asks just say your doing an extra credit assignment for me" I nodded at her as she left me and Hermione alone. I turned and saw her already looking at me.  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
He was being so sweet to me. Holding my hand and messaging it gently. I knew I was falling hard and I should let myself but I couldn't help it .I liked this side of Draco Malfoy....I liked it a lot.  
  
"Are you ready to go back?" He asked. I smiled "Yea sure, but you don't have to walk with me it's ok really." I said. He looked kind of shocked. "I wouldn't let you walk alone if you begged me." He said pulling her up by the hand. She smiled and let him drag her out the door. I could get use to his hand in mine she thought. 


	4. Someone to love me Ch3

Draco's POV  
  
I can't believe she actually thought I was going to let her walk back to her dorm alone. I couldn't even if I wanted to, I would probably just end up going after her. So I simply pulled her by the hand and walked with her.  
  
" So then " She said. I turned to look at her. "yes?" She shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation ."I smirked "Not really your strong point huh?" She glared at me." You really shouldn't be pointing out the things I'm bad at when I'm good at a lot more "I laughed "Does that include being conceited?" She dropped my hand and turned to me. "YOUR calling ME conceited ?Well that's really hypercritical of you" She said angrily. I was slightly amused by how easy it was to get this girl fired up. "And what is so funny?" She asked .I gripped her hips gently and pulled her closer to me. "Just how incredible adorable you look when your angry, Your eyes just light up. They flash dangerously. Especially when it's directed at me. "She blushed slightly but didn't pull away. I didn't want to push things so I simply kissed her forehead and pulled her down the hall way. "Come on my little conceited firefly. "I said. I heard her laugh brightly behind me.  
  
The professor's were once again watching the two. They were still in shock to see the way Draco acted with Hermione. "I must say this is a positive side of Mr.Malfoy wouldn't you agree? "Professor Flick asked. They other's nodded in   
  
agreement. "Oh my dangerous waters ahead "Professor Tawny said softly watching the young students laugh and talk happily. "I'm sure everything will work out" Nacrissa Said.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was having a great time just walking with Draco. I loved spending time with him. He was so sweet and caring. I felt safe and content being closer to him. And when he called me Firefly I was jumping with joy inside, My own nickname and from him. But I wanted to be closer to him I was just scared a little. I wasn't stupid I knew he wasn't a virgin. He didn't wait around for girls. I didn't think I was worth waiting around for anyways. There was one way to find out though. I could take a chance. I bit down on my lip hard in thought. Then I decided oh well I'll give it a try. I'll never know unless I do something. So I stopped him. He turned to face me. "What? Is something wrong?" He asked. I pushed him back against the wall. He looked shocked. "What are..."I cut him off by kissing him straight on the lips. He responded instantly. I gently took his bottom lip and sucked softly, He moaned in a response. His arms were holding me tightly to him. Then visions flashed in my head. I was suddenly very afraid again. I pulled away and jumped quickly. Tears clouded my vision and they fell freely.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was in heaven when she kissed me, pure bliss. I felt a shock surge through my whole body and when she sucked on my lip I felt like I was going to clapse. They she just pulled away and started crying. "Hermione" I said stepping to her she back away again. "I'm sorry" She said. "Don't be just tell me what's wrong." She shook her head. "I got to go" She turned and ran down the hallway. He stood there for a minute complicating what just happened. "Its probably for the best." He said to himself.Then he turned and headed to his dorm to get some sleep.  
  
"Oh dear this doesn't look good "Professor McGonagall said. "He's close to giving up" The Professor's all signed. "So close yet so far" Professor Flick said. "Wouldn't it be easier just to tell Ms.Granger about the spell?" Snape asked." Well Yes Severus but it's much better this way. We can't expect Ms.Granger to just learn to love him she needs to really love and trust him" Professor Dumbledore said gently. "She's to broken Professsor,I mean do you really think she'll be able to trust again so soon and Draco of all people." Snape said hotly. Dumbledore chuckled. "Severus, you of all people should no that everything is repairable. Ms.Granger is not broken. She will rise above this and be stronger ,wiser then ever. And she will do it with Mr.Malfoy's help. I do not doubt this "He said. "Now enough of this for now. Head to your chambers and rest. Good-Night all" He said walking out in his usual cheery mood.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I couldn't sleep at all that night. I decided I didn't.... no couldn't to be around Draco anymore. It was just to hard. I knew he would be upset about the kiss. Who wouldn't be. I had kissed him and then pushed him a way. It was horrible of me and I felt guilty. He deserved someone better.....better then me. I got up at 5:30 having giving up on sleep. I showered and dressed. Classes started today and I couldn't wait. That would take my mind off of everything. Breakfast started serving at 6:45 and went to 7:5o so I decided just to go down there till first class. Double Potions first with Slytherin, Care of Magical Creature with Slythein and DADA with none other then slytherin then I had advanced Arithmancy which Draco was in of course. My heart flutter at the thought of seeing him but then I cursed myself silently. I vanished all thoughts off Draco from my head and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
" God Damn her " I cursed for the thousandth time. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Her eyes, her lips and her smile! Everything about her was filling my mind and it was pissing the hell out of me. I was suppose to be mad at her. But I couldn't be I knew perfectly well why she acted like that. And I excepted it to. I couldn't expect her to just forgive and forget. But it wasn't fair for her to kiss me then freak out. I countered back to myself. I groaned and decided just to go to the great hall. I had a whole damn day of classes with Gryffindor which included her of course and Advanced Arithmancy. I headed down to the Great Hall after I slowly got ready. It was 7:35 when I got down there. Everyone else was practically there. I noticed Hermione's face light up when I came in and that almost made me forget all about how I was suppose to be mad at her. But I didn't I ignored her and went to the Slytherin table. Blasie, Crab, Goyle and Pansy who were at the Gryffindor table all exchanged confused looks and then came over and joined me. "What's going on dude? What happened with you and Granger ?" I looked at Crab. "How did you know it was about her?" I asked. "Well when you came over here she busted into tears and ran out" Blaise answered. I felt a pang of guiltiness. But I pushed it away. "Well good! That stupid know-it-all deserved it "I said coldly getting a few curious looks from the other Slytherin's. My wonderful friends sat in silence the rest of the time. They all kept shooting glances at each other telling the other to ask me about it.But luckily for them no one did. "Come on we have potions next, I don't want to be late. "I said quickly gathering up my stuff and heading to the exit. The others followed without a word. When we walked into the classroom all the Gryffindors sent me glares and the Slytherin's all smirked. One came up to me. "I knew you couldn't really be interested in that Mudblood Vir-Oh wait She's not a virgin anymore "He said laughing. "You know Draco you should of stayed with her a little longer. I heard she was real good. Since it was her first time she would still be all nice and tight." I felt the angry rises in me but I kept my cool. Several Gryffindors looked ready to kill him and me but luckily Professor Snape came in. "Shut up and take a sit!" He yelled. Everyone sat quickly. Blaise looked at me confused, Pansy looked pissed and Crab and Goyle didn't look at me at all. About 15 minutes into class the door opened and Professor McGonagall came in followed by Potter, Weasley and ..Granger. I noticed her tear streaked face and felt even more guilty but tried by best to ignore it. "Sorry to disturb you but Dumbledore said this couldn't be put off. Mr.Weasly ,Mr.Potter go ahead and take a sit.20 points have already been taken from them for being late. "Professoe Snape nodded his head "What about Ms.Granger?" Professor McGonagall stepped forward a bit. "Well Serveus Ms.Granger came to myself and Albus, it seem's she's put a application in for Drumstang School for wizards and witches in America and was excepted, she will be transferring this weekend and I need her past grade's in this class by Wednesday if you don't mind. "I felt like the air was taken right out of my lungs. The Gryffindor's were all protesting and Pansy and Blasie were telling me to say something. "Herms don't go please" That Lavender girl was saying. Hermione merely smiled. "It's for the best" Hermione turned to follow Professor McGonagall and caught my eye .Her eyes pleaded my forgiveness but I knew the minute I had heard she was leaving I had forgiven her. Right when she was about to leave I called her name. She turned in surprise. Pansy, Crab, Goyle and Blaise all looked happy. I walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I had been sitting with everyone having fun and talking but then Draco had came in and I felt my world brighten but then he just ignored me and sat with the Slytherin's I felt tears come to my eyes and I hurried out of the hall. I walked around for a few minutes before I came to a solution. I walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office." Candy Apple's" The gargoyle moved aside and I walked up the stairs telling myself this was for the best. He smiled brightly at me from his desk "Ah Ms.Granger what can I do for you?" I hesitantly told him about wanting to transfer to a school in America. He looked quit disappointed but summoned Professor McGonagall to go to all my classes and alert my teachers. On the way Harry and Ron were caught being late and lost 20 points. But Professor was understanding when they said they were worried about me and gave back the points for showing concern for a fellow student. The last class we had to go to was Potions I was scared about having to face Draco. The whole time I could feel his eyes on me. I even caught his eye when I turned to leave. I silently asked him to forgive me for everything but I could tell her already had. I was surprised when he called out my name and walked over to me. I couldn't find my voice to say anything. I just looked at him.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I fought with myself trying to think of something to say so I just went with the most obvious. "Don't go" She gasped and looked at me confused. I heard people rustling behind me but I didn't care. "What?" She asked." Don't leave Hogwarts"  
  
"Why not?" She asked softly." Because everyone wants you to stay" I said slapping myself mentally.I saw the disappointment on her face." Thats not a good enough reason "She said turning to go .I grabbed her arm "What is a good enough reason?" I asked slightly angry." What do you want from me" She asked tears falling from her eyes. I dropped her arm "YOU!I want you. Is that so much to ask for. I mean really Granger I'm trying here and now your just going to leave. What's with that." Everyone had gasped when I confessed that it was her I wanted." Your lying" She said simply. Now I was pissed" Oh your right! Got me there. I would confess this in front of Gryffindors who would kill me in a instant and Slytherin's who would torture me then kill me just to play you! Your right Granger I don't care forget I even said it. "I said angrily leaving the room.I went back to my room and stayed there rest if the day and night.I went down to the Kitchen's to get alot of food. I didn't want to face her at all.So would wait till she left then go to my classed.I would probably get in a lot of trouble but I didn't care.So I stayed there ingonring everyone that knocked on my door. A few times I head that she wanted to talk to me.I even heard she was crying at the door.The day she was leaving I watched her out the window in my room.I watched everyone hug her and say there good-byes.I wanted to say mine.I grabbed a piecie of Parchment and quickly wrote a simple message. "Give this to Hermione"I told my owl.He flew out the window and landed on her shoulder.She smile softly and took the paper.She looked over at someone in the crowd and I noticed it was Blaise."Damn he told her it was from me"She opened it up, I wish I could see her reaction.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
After that eposide in Potions I desperatly tried to talk to Draco.But he didn't go to any of his classes,he was never in the Great Hall.I even went to the Slytherin common room.As I walked out to the carriage taking me and Hagrid to the train station I wished with all my might that Draco would come with me.BUt as I said good-bye to everyone else I knew it wasn't true.Tears sprang to my eyes.I knew I had blown this,it was all my fault.Iw as just getting into the carriage when a owl landed on my shoulder."Thats Draco's"I turned to see Blaise.I nervously opened the letter and read it silently.It said I'm sorry.I love you.I licked my lip and slid the parchment into my pocket."Does anyone.."Pansy and Goyle handed me parchment and a quill.I smiled gratefully.I wrote back quickly gave it to his own"Give this to Draco"The owl soared off to Draco's empty window.I took a deep breathe and climbed into the Carriage.Walking away from the love of my life,my friends but more importantly a past I couldn't ingnore.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When I got a response I was surprised.I read it quickly.I'm sorry to.I love you please don't forget me.I'll be back I promise.I signed and layed down."Fuck"I mumbled. 


End file.
